when your gone
by XxRauraXAusllyxX
Summary: How will Ally cope after Austin leaves for a world tour? What will happen after he returns? ;D AUSLLY TWO SHOT Story based on the song 'When your gone' by Avril lavigne
1. Chapter 1

Ally sat in the corner of the room in Austin's shirt as the memories went over her mind like a movie, she was missing Austin like mad, but he was on a world tour, his dreams finally came true.. Ally knew he was going to come back soon... Possibly in a few months..

The first memory went over her mind...

_When Ally discovered that her boyfriend, screw that, ex-boyfriend Dallas cheated on her, she looked at him in disbelief and ran away, when she got to Sonic Boom she ran up to the practice room and slid down the wooden door, after 2 minutes of sobbing she stood up and looked at the picture on the little wooden shelf, It was her and Dallas on their anniversary..._

_She picked up the picture frame and threw it, and she watched it as it smashed onto the wooden floor of the practice room, her legs felt weak as she sunk into the ground, soon enough Austin came in._

_''Are you alright?'' He asked as concern filled his eyes._

_Ally nodded, ''I j-just n-n-need some time on my own...'' she managed to choke out._

_Austin hesitated but still decided to leave the room, even if he didn't want to._

Whenever Ally cried, she refused for Austin to comfort her, she thought she would look weak, as she does right now, but she needs him.. and... He's gone, who knows how long it will pass until he gets back, a day without him feels like a year, although she's been trying to put up with it for about a year now.

Ally looked over to her's and Austin's bed, it seemed to be always made up on his side, no matter how she tossed and turned in her sleep, Ally's body left Austin's side untouched, it has been that way since the first day Austin has left.

Austin looked at the broken hearted ally who was about to have a mental breakdown, he of course offered to stay with her, but she couldn't let herself ruin his dreams, not now, when a huge opportunity has came to him, a tear escaped her eye, Austin was Actually close to crying himself.

_''Hey,'' he whispered as he cupped her face into his hands, wiping away the tear with his thumb. ''It will go by fast, soon enough i'll be back home, begging you for pancakes at 3 in the morning..'' He said, which made her chuckle._

_''I know.. But im going to miss you'' she whispered back._

_''I know me too Alls..'' he said before kissing her passionately, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him, she put her arms around his neck as she pushed him more into the heated kiss they had.. But it had to end soon, __**too soon..**_

_''Bye baby girl, take care..'' he whispered as he kissed her forehead and gave her the last reassuring hug and pulled away, making his way to the transport for his tour, what he didn't know was that she counted the steps that he took, and although it was just a few steps, she already felt the emptiness._

_He looked back one last time before giving her a weak smile and done a heart with his hands, as she did it back to him, the tears already flowing out of her eyes._

She was now a mess, she had bags under her eyes and she wasn't even bothered to tidy the house, she missed him too much it had given her a heart ache, her heart shattered each time she woke up in their bed... Alone..

Shes starting to miss his handsome face, the coffee brown eyes with flecks of gold, his sun kissed skin and the bleach blonde hair, which she likes to run her fingers through, and she knows he likes it too...

He always knew what to say to her when she was having a bad day, it was like he was her cure for everything, he made her day by saying only a few words, and that was enough, she only wanted to hear his voice, kiss his lips and hug him endlessly.

Ally had never felt this way before, about any boy, but the only boy that made her feel that way was Austin, just doing the little things brightened her day, and made it okay, and that's exactly how she fell in love with Austin Moon, the first guy she had ever loved, although she never knew what love felt like, until Austin taught her.

Whatever Ally did reminded her of Austin, when she ate pancakes, when she lazed around in bed all day, or whenever she did anything related to music, Austin was her world.

The clothes he left lying on the floor, are still in the same position, they smell of him, and Ally enjoys it that he decided to leave some clothes, she's been currently wearing his t-shirts, she loves smelling them because he smells of candy floss, and pancakes, it just makes her smile, wondering how he does it.

She loves everything that he does, the way he hugs her, kisses her, his love for pancakes, the way he puts his friends first, but most importantly, the way that he's him.

She knows they were made for each over, she doesn't know how, maybe its because she had always felt that spark when they kissed, when she saw him she has always got those butterflies immediantly, or was it the way all those little things he done and said made her blush instantly? she didn't know, that must be the Austin Moon's special secret.

He's the main reason that she still lives, she pours her whole heart into each song she writes for HIM, she does everything for him with effort, because she loves him.

**hey its Alex! this took me a while to write up so don't hate! the story is based on the song 'When your gone' by Avril Lavigne.**

**Theres going to be a PART 2 to this when Austin comes back from his tour ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

A month later Ally was in the kitchen making pancakes, she dressed into one of Austin's favorite jumpers, she was quite surprised when she found that in the wardrobe... Because he would never leave without his jumper, which made her suspisious, she was also wearing loose pajama shorts and a plain anklet.

when she finished making the pancakes she walked over to the counter and put the plate with 10 pancakes on, sure she wasn't going to eat all of that, but she could just put the leftovers in the fridge, but she heard something... It was the door, was someone braking in?

She got a baseball bat and hid in the closet, she could hear someone coming in,

''OooH! pancakes!'' The still unknown person exclaimed, Ally looked at the bat and hesistated before she grabbed the door handle.

''Now or never..'' she whispered then went into the kitchen with the bat and was about to hit the person who ate half of the pancakes, but the person turned around before she could.

''Woah! what a nice welcome back surprise, trying to knock out your boyfriend who you didn't see what? like a year? tsk tsk tsk''

''AUSTIN!'' Ally shouted as she jumped on him, causing him to fall of the chair.

''That's more like it'' he whispered, with a wink, as she rolled her eyes and smashed her lips onto his.

Austin immediantly kissed back, sitting up as Ally put her legs around his waist, he stood up with Ally still on him and walked over to the kitchen counter, setting her down, she licked his lip and he opened his mouth as she forced her tongue into his mouth, soon both of their tongues where fighting for dominance, Ally ran her fingers through his hair sevral times as Austin kissed down on her neck.

''Man, I've been missing out so much..'' Austin mumbled as he kissed Ally's neck.

After a while they stopped, they started talking, kissing, cuddling and just catching up, Austin seemed a bit tensed up though, and Ally was eager to know why.

''Can we go to the Karaoke place?'' Austin asked.

''Kara's Karaoke?'' **(1)**

''Yeah.''

''Okay, let me get changed.'' Ally replied as she stood up and went to their bedroom, she picked out a lilac strapless, sweetheart dress that goes just above her knees and it poofs out on her lower waist, but above her waist theres a black ribbon, the dress has a really light blue rose attached above her waist. **(2)** Ally also picked out lilac converses with light blue laces.

''You look beautiful'' Austin whispered.

''Thank you, now lets go!''

When they arrived at Kara's Karaoke they drank some smoothies, until Austin got up on stage, and there were fan's squealing and trying to throw themself's at him.

''This one is for the special lady in my life, love you Alls.''

Ally sweared she could see girls glaring at her, but she replied with a look like '_what can i do?'_ but her attention went back to Austin as the music had started.

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you will find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing_  
_We're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitste no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, _  
_I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damm your free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_  
_There's no need to complicate cause our time is short_  
_This o' this o' this is our fate_  
_I'm yours_

Ally was literally crying after the song ended.

''Ally, come up here.'' Austin said through the microphone and her eyes widened as she shook her head no.

''I guess we'll do this the _hard way_'' he sighed and went of stage then threw her over his shoulder.

''Austin! im wearing a dress!'' she squealed, as he put her down on the stage, she still felt some fangirls giving her cold glares, if looks could kill, she would already be dead.

''Ally, I love YOU! your perfect, so perfect that sometimes it makes me sick, I've been your second best friend-'' he turned to the audience ''Her first is Trish'' he whispered through the microphone, earning a few chuckles from the audience, but soon turning back to Ally ''for a long four years, and your boyfriend for two years, and i Austin-''

She took the microphone from him, ''Austin MONICA Moon'' she said, earning giggles and chuckles from the audience.

''Hey! that was suppose to be a secret!'' he whispered to her, taking the microphone back. ''Before i was rudely interupted, i was saying i Austin-''

''Monica'' Ally said, which earned her a glare from Austin. ''sorry..''

''I Austin Monica Moon, would like to change one thing about you.''

''Which is?'' Ally asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Your last name'' He whispered into the microphone, earning him and Ally gasps.

He kneeled down on one knee, with a red velvet box in his hand.

''Allyson Maire Dawson, would you like an honour of becoming Ally Moon?''

Ally started to tear up and tackled him to the floor, kissing him, and soon she remembered they were on stage so she pulled away.

''I mean... Yeah''

Austin chuckled at her and kissed her passionately.

_Now nothing_ will_ tear them apart._

**The END!**

* * *

**(1) I don't know if that actually exists, but i just wrote that down.**

**(2) IM SO SORRY! I'm cr4p at describing dresses..**


End file.
